


Pixiestix

by zvi



Category: My Chemical Romance, Six Degrees of Pete Wentz' dick
Genre: Bandslash, Kissing, Other, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pearl-O requested Waycest. This is a tale of brotherly affection, but no particular nudity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pixiestix

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl-O requested Waycest. This is a tale of brotherly affection, but no particular nudity.

Sometimes, Frank liked to give Gerard pixie stix and watch him chase Mikey around, kissing his brother constantly for about twenty minutes until he crashed. It was funny, and Frank could always win the bet with Ray and Bob for how many kisses Mikey would receive.

Sometimes, Mikey slipped Frank a ten and a note with a time and a place and a number.


End file.
